If It Ain't One Thing
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Lu gets a page to report to the ER stat. She ran all the way to find her patient Anita messed up on drugs.Doctor Delgado knows that Anita isn't a user so she orders all kinds of tests on her to find out what the heck is going on. Come to find out Anita ha
1. Chapter 1

If It Ain't One Thing...

Lu gets a page to report to the ER stat. She ran all the way to find her patient Anita messed up on drugs.

Doctor Delgado knows that Anita isn't a user so she orders all kinds of tests on her to find out what the heck is going on. Come to find out Anita had a condom full of heroin leaking inside her vagina. Someone threatened her to traffic drugs, since Anita herself was trafficked into the country. Anita's abusers kept her locked in an old abandoned Victorian house w/ forty other women. One of the men had brought her to the RWHC to get birth control.

Lu: "Anita, Anita, Anita, hello (pause) damn."

Kayla: "Lu you need to look at her eyes they are johndis."

Lu: "I know she's not a user, where is the junk coming from? Anita what have you done to yourself."

Kayla: "Lu Lana has to call the cops since there are drugs involved here."

Lu: "Fine, lets get to the bottom of this get it under control, clean her out & bring her to."

Kayla: "The EMT's said they started a saline drip as soon as they could."

Lu: "How many drops per minute? Who brought her in?"

Kayla: "The nurse said another woman brought her, the woman was pretty shaken up but refused treatment or a check up & ran out of here. About one-twenty per minute."

Lu: "I want these clothes off, cut them off."

Kayla: "Lu she is leaking someone had her traffic some kind of narcotic or something."

Lu: "What... let's get those out of her right now, when are the cops gonna get here?"

Kayla: "Lu I got one, but the other one is broken let's get some saline to help clean her out."

Lana: "Hey Kayla, Lu the OR just called they are ready."

Lu: "I want a full drug screen ran on her, I'm gonna observe the surgery."

-- Anita's surgery goes smoothly & Lu is waiting in recovery by her bed when she wakes up. She jumps awake from her sleep, she was having a nightmare.--

Anita: "Lu how did I get here, what's going on?"

Lu: "Anita you had an accident, but your gonna be fine. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Anita: "Please don't ask me that Lu, I can't."

Lu: "Why not? It's just u & me here."

Anita: "I don't want to do anything or say anything to upset Mr. Taylor."

Lu: "It's gonna be okay & who is Mr. Taylor?"

Anita: "Some other women, my friends & I were trafficked here from Portugal. We have to work in sweat shops, strip, have sex for money (or be raped for money more like it) money that we never see. We can't even have any say on if the men wear condoms."

Lu: "Anita I'm gonna stay w/ u while the police talk to u so u don't have to be alone & after that I'm gonna get u a number for a women's shelter in Manhattan I want u to call them, or if u want I will & u can take ur friends w/ u."

Anita: "Alright will u help us get there Lu?"

Lu: "I will make the arrangements for u & if u would be more comfortable I will try to go w/ u. The hotline number is one this piece of paper. I won't give u the address b/c I don't want Mr. Taylor getting it."

-- Police doctor for an Anita?--

Anita: "God Lu what do I tell them?"

Lu: "Let's keep it on the DL & once u & ur friends are safe u can tell the NYPD everything. Come in."

Anita: "I was threatened to bring in drugs from a group of guys. I don't want to talk about this."

Lu: "Officers I give u my word that Anita will contact the NYPD as soon as she can."

--Twelve days later--

Anita: "I need to speak w/ Lu please."

Lu: "Anita come in my office, what's up?"

Anita: "Lu... Maureen, Marcella, Katia, Michelle, Justina & I want to go to that place in new York."

Marcella: "Doctor please help us that place is like a living hell."

Justina: "Ten girls in three weeks have committed suicide."

Katia: "It's horrible what we go through every minute of every day & night."

Michelle: "They can't find us & no one will hurt us again?"

Lu: "It's gonna be hard for them to find u & I promise that they won't hurt u again."

Anita: "Lu can we all have complete exams & STD tests, pregnancy tests?"

Lu: "I will page doctor Stowe to help us, she is my partner & she is nice."

-- Lu & Dana run all the tests & perform the necessary procedures. They are all admitted to stay four days for treatment & meds then gonna be shipped out to NY.--

Lu: "Okay let's go the bus leaves in ten minutes."

Marcella: "U coming w/ us right Lu?"

Lu: "I am coming w/ u."

--The women board the bus & arrive safely in Manhattan. Lu gets them to a shelter there & gets them under police custody. The NYPD calls the Philadelphia police has the houses busted & the guys arrested while getting the women protection, medical attention, & to NY to the shelter where the other women are.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lu gets a page to the ER first thing that morning she finds her ex Harry with multiple gun shot wounds. Is it to soon after Mickey or what about that new guy Ben? Will Harry & Lu give them (as a couple) another try?

"Lu Delgado to the ER stat, doctor Lu delgado to the ER stat"

--ER--

"Harry? What happened?"

"Lu, I was at the coffee shop when it was getting robbed."

"How?"

"Erin waitresses there I was protecting her."

"Is she okay?"

"Lu take care of my dad."

"Erin are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, just help my dad."

"I need you to go wait over there."

"Lu get her out of here."

"Erin go to my office & hang out get online or look at some magazines."

"Okay."

"Harry how are you feeling?"

"It hurts some."

"I'll get you something, even though I know your a guy & you probably don't want anything."

"Thanks."

"Of course."

paramedic: "Lu another victim."

"Nick I need some help over here with this one."

"Looks like I better call Dana."

"Let's get some O negative over here stat!"

"Two units, here. Are you going to need more?"

"Probably."

"Lu this guy that's Erin's friend's boyfriend is a drug dealer."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You let Erin around him?"

"No, Emma wants to break up with him. He's bad news."

"Tell her to come see me & we'll talk."

"Will do."

"Harry looks like your going to be okay, I need you to stay the night here though."

"I can't leave Erin alone Lu."

"She can stay with me tonight."

"Well Emma has been staying with her for a few weeks."

"I don't mind."

(Lu's office)

"So... Emma what's going on?"

"My mom lost her job so things are kinda tight & my mom's boyfriend moved out."

"Emmy's brother is in jail, he didn't pay his court fines."

"Well it's going to be okay, you guys can stay with me."

"Thanks, doctor Delgado."

"Emma please call me Lu."

"Lu I don't want to put you out, are you sure you have room for me and Emmy?"

"Erin don't worry about that. We'll figure something out."

"Lu what would my dad and I do without you?"

(Dana's office)

"Shiri I got your test results back and they were negative."

"Negative?"

"You don't have AIDS."

"Whew thank you doctor Stowe, did you get little Kalley's results back?"

"Kalley was negative, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank goodness!"

--Later that night at Lu's apartment--

"Lu can I have some of that orange soda?"

"Yeah, yeah go ahead Emmy."

"So Marc's at his dad's for the weekend?"

"Uhuh."

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Well I have a couch or Marc's room."

(In the middle of the night at Lu's)

"Lu are you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Lu can I talk to you?"

"Sure Emmy what's wrong?"

"Lu I think I'm pregnant."

"When was the last time you um...?"

"About twelve weeks ago & I haven't started my period."

"Tomorrow come to the clinic with me and we'll find out okay."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you wanna talk for a while?"

"Yeah."

"What's been going on?"

"I was with Chad, we have been together for about a year."

"And?"

"He broke up with me when my mom's boyfriend went off on him."

"What happened?"

"He was drunk and he didn't want my boyfriend around."

"Hm..."

"He got mad and he hit me."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah."

"That why your staying with Erin?"

"Uhuh."

"You can sleep in here or you can sleep with the light on if you want."

"Could I sleep in here with you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Lu."

"Don't mention it, come on it's late I need some sleep."


End file.
